


Deleted Scene from 2039 - The Next Together

by Laurenjames



Series: The Next Together series [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenjames/pseuds/Laurenjames
Summary: This deleted scene is from the timeline set in 2039. In this version, Matt is suspicious of Kate, and thinks she's spying on him. That plotline was cut out of a very early draft, which meant that this scene didn't fit with the story any more. I still really love it though, so I'm sharing it now!***The Next Together is a published Young Adult novel, available to buy now.  This is a deleted scene not published in the book.***How many times can you lose the person you love?Katherine and Matthew are destined to be born again and again, century after century. Each time, their presence changes history for the better, and each time, they fall hopelessly in love, only to be tragically separated.Spanning the Crimean War, the Siege of Carlisle and the near-future of 2019 and 2039 they find themselves sacrificing their lives to save the world. But why do they keep coming back? What else must they achieve before they can be left to live and love in peace?  Maybe the next together will be different...
Relationships: Kate Finchley/Matt Galloway
Series: The Next Together series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145318





	Deleted Scene from 2039 - The Next Together

He took a deep breath, looking resigned. "I guess," he mumbled, which wasn't encouraging.

She forced her voice to behave and not embarrass her with a tremor. Lightly she smiled at him. "Do you maybe, want to go out for a drink now? Like- a date?" When she plucked up the courage to look, he seemed a little blind-sided.

"Oh, er-" He frowned at her, silent a moment. "Really?"

She stared at him. Well. That was direct. He seemed to realise how that sounded, because he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, I'm, er- I'm not interested, sorry."

"Oh. Well, that's fine," she said breezily, brushing it off. She tried and failed to keep up her calm and unperturbed composure without any noticeable falseness. "Lots of work to do at the minute anyway, it's probably not the time."

He watched her carefully. He kind of looked like she couldn't have surprised him more if she'd burst into song and dance.

"It's fine, Matt. Chill out. I'm not going to force you to date me if you don't want to- consent is important and all that. No means No." She faked a laugh. "Anyway, with all this going on it's probably safer not to do anything."

His reply was sullen. "Sure. Thanks."

They were silent as they walked, Kate overcome with embarrassment she was trying desperately to hide and Matthew quiet with some unidentifiable emotion.

"You don't need to do this," he said suddenly, viciously. "That was just mean."

She took a moment to process that, wondering if she'd misheard, or just drifted off to sleep and missed half the conversation. "Do . . . all of what?"

"I know you're spying on me." He sounded tortured, angry.

"Spying on you," she repeated with blank incomprehension. "Why would I be spying on you?"

He stared at her. "You aren't?"

"Why would I be?"

"But- all of this stuff about the Galloways. Isn't that just a way to find out? I thought you-" He cut himself off, looking at a loss. He ran a hand through his hair, sending it sticking upright.

She let out a noise of frustration. "Find out what? Matt, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he said shortly. "I'll see you in labs."

Kate watched him leave incredulously. What was that?


End file.
